Half A Story
by Ciara Wood
Summary: What happens when someone gets half the story? Response to Season 6 Finale. How does Derek's family and Addison react to the shooting? On hiatus till November 2012.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Grey's Anatomy story and a bit of the information may be a little incorrect especially on the Private Practice front. After watching the finale I just had to write a response.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice. I do not intend to make any money of the writing of this story. The contents in this story are my own and does in no way reflect the opinion of anyone else.

"_What happens when you only get half the story? Most people say that it does no harm. But being a surgeon, I see how much harm only half a story can do. Misdiagnosis based on an incomplete history. The names of drugs the patients are allergic to, conveniently not mentioned. Medical conditions, the patient may have left out. Sometimes the patient's are lucky and they survive with only a scar to tell the story. Other times the patient's are not so lucky and they do not survive."_

"At three fifteen this afternoon police arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital after reports of a death of one of the doctors, Reed Adams. It is alleged that Doctor Adams was killed by a gun shot wound to the head. Although there have not been further reports of more victims the hospital has been put in lock down and nobody is allowed in or out.

"We received a phone call from the hospital security at two twenty and we immediately responded. There have been no further reports of gun shots inside the hospital but we are trying our best to identify the shooter."

ABC tried to get a comment from the former Chief of Surgery, Richard Webber but all he replied was that he had no new information.

This is Dani Marrow reporting live from Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Why do you keep watching that?" Meredith asked joining Derek at his bed in one of the private wards of Seattle Presbyterian.

"I don't understand what happened. I knew he was angry but I didn't think he was angry enough to shoot a dozen people," Derek muttered, pausing the TV and moving up to allow Meredith to comfortably join him on the bed.

"It's not your fault and you're not going to learn anything from watching the news over and over. You were shot. You need to rest. You can think about this when you're better," Meredith said taking the remote gently from her husband's hands and putting it on the side table.

"Mer, do me a favour. I need you to go check on the rest. I need to know who was shot and who is dead," Derek moved his right hand gently onto the bottom of Meredith's back.

"Fine but if I come back and the TV is on you will be punished," Meredith rose from her position on the bed and headed out the door turning around to smile at Derek.

As soon as she was out of sight Derek grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"In latest news we get an update of the situation at Seattle Grace. We cross live now to our correspondent who is on the scene, Dani Marrow."

"Dani, how are things at Seattle Grace?"

"Jenny the gunman has been identified as Gary Clark. From what we have been told it seems that Mr. Clark had a vendetta against some of the doctors at Seattle Grace because his wife had died and he believed that they had not done enough to save them."

"Have any more victims been reported?"

"Yes, Jenny. From the latest reports there are almost a dozen injured and 7 reported deaths including that of Reed Adams."

"Have any of the victims been identified?"

"Yes, Charles Percy a third year resident at Seattle Grace has just been brought out in a body bag. Alex Karev has also being brought out and thankfully he is alive although in a serious condition."

"Thank you, Dani. We will follow up this story as more happens but until then this is ABC news, good night."

Okay I know this is not the most in character story and even I can admit that my style is weak. I also know that the chapter is short but as this is a Grey's Anatomy/ Private Practice crossover it makes more sense to write the next part from the PP side. Love it, hate it? It doesn't matter I'm still going to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know it has been awhile since I posted but as I may have said before it is difficult for me to update regularly as I do not have internet connection. This chapter is dedicated to Addeklover, bornonthursday, AmyHale, alterus and Lidocaina, Thank you for the awesome reviews! This scene is takes place the day of the shooting.**

It was a slow day at the practice if you didn't count all the personal problems the doctors had. Dell was struggling with being a single dad to a young girl. Cooper was fighting with Charlotte over something trivial as per usual. Pete was dealing with his love life or the lack there of. Sam and Naomi were dealing with their pregnant teenage daughter. Addison was playing host to more than half of her ex-husband's family and Violet was dealing with her feelings over her son.

"Addison, thank you for all you have done but this is a family matter and we need to deal with it as such," Carolyn said.

Addison, Nancy, Kathleen, Carolyn, Addison and Amelia were gathered in Addison's office. It had been surprise to both Addison and Amelia when Amelia's mother and two sisters had showed up at Oceanside Wellness. Addison having promised Amelia that she wouldn't tell any of her family had been a bit worried that one of her colleagues namely Naomi or Sam had phoned them but Nancy had assured her that they had tracked Amelia through her credit card.

"Carolyn, I don't think you quite understand what is going on here. Amelia is embarrassed she needs a friend. I don't think you can help; any of you," Addison got up from where she was sitting so that she could turn her face away from Carolyn she had a lot of respect for her and she hated doing anything that would offend Carolyn.

"Amelia, what happened why didn't you call us? I understand why you may not want Derek to know, but we all understand. We have all been there. I'm sure Derek has recommended a surgery that he had no right too, I know I have," Nancy stepped in seeing the look that crossed her mother's face.

"He never got fired for it and neither have you. As far as I know you all still have jobs that you are quite comfortable with," Amelia scoffed at the idea of any of her siblings losing their jobs over something as petty as speaking out of place.

Nancy was one of the top OB surgeons in the world; people came from all over to see her. Kathleen was one the most recommended psychiatrists in the state. Anna graduated first in her class and now she is was chief resident at a top hospital and Derek? Derek was the head of neuro-surgery at Seattle Grace and people travelled from as far as Europe to see him. They were all their own bosses except for Anna.

Carolyn was about to say something when there was a knock at the door and Naomi poked her head around the door,

"Addison, I'm sorry to interrupt but can I have a word?"

"Sure, I will be back in a second," Addison left her spot by the window and followed Naomi out the door, "what's up?"

"Addison, I just got a call from San Francisco general. They were looking for Kathleen; they've been trying to get her on her cell phone. It sounded urgent but I didn't want to interrupt so I asked them if they would leave a message," Naomi was blabbering; trying to put something off and Addison could tell.

"Naomi, what did they say?"

"Addison, I am so sorry, it's Derek," Naomi started.

"Derek? Naomi, what happened? What did they say?" Addison was frantic, The Shepherds had so much to deal with already, she had no idea how much more they could handle.

"They got a call from Seattle. Addison, Derek was shot," Naomi tried her hardest to break the news to Addison as gently as possible.

"What... when... where... how..." Addison couldn't put her words together. It all seemed so unreal.

"They said they didn't have the details. All they knew was that there was some sort of shoot-out and Derek wasn't doing too well," Naomi said.

"How am I supposed to tell his family? With everything that has been happening with Amelia, they don't deserve this," Addison turned around and stared at the family that sat in her office. A family that had done so much for her and been so much for her. They had suffered; a lot.

"Let me tell them," Naomi said after a moment of thought.

"Tell whom, what?" Sam interrupted coming up behind them and looking into Addison's office hoping to figure out what they were talking about.

"Tell the Shepherds that things are worse then they knew," Addison said with a sigh before heading back into her office closely followed by Sam and Naomi.

"Mom, it's my life," Amelia was shouting at Carolyn.

"Guys..." Addison started.

"It affects all of us," Kathleen's temper was rising quickly.

"Guys..." Naomi tried.

"Oh, so now my life is your life?" Amelia retorted.

"Guys," Sam shouted wanting to know what had Naomi and Addison so upset.

Immediately the Shepherds turned to look at the usually quite Sam.

"Thank you. Naomi apparently had something to say."

All eyes turned to Naomi. She looked at the faces of Derek's family. She knew she had volunteered to tall them but as she looked at everyone she had no idea how.

"I need a word with Addison first. We'll be quick," Naomi grabbed Addison and pulled her out of the office.

"What was that?" Addison asked.

"I have no idea how to tell them. Maybe we should phone Mark or someone at Seattle first and get all the details before we worry them," Naomi said as she led Addison into the practices waiting area.

"There's no need," Addison answered looking at something above Naomi's head.

Naomi turned around to see what Addison was looking at.

"_We now cross over to Alyson Reed for an update on the Seattle Grace shoot out,"_

"_Alyson, what's the situation at Seattle Grace?"_

"_Kyla, the suspect has been apprehended by the Police and most of the patients here at Seattle Grace have been transported to nearby hospitals. The police have confirmed 6 dead and at least 15 injured."_

"_Have any names been released as yet?"_

"_Kyla, it has been confirmed that among the dead are residents Reed Adams and Charlie Percy. It has also been confirmed that the Chief of Surgery and a third year resident, Alex Karev are in a serious condition at Seattle Presbyterian."_

"_Thank you Alyson for the update. For those of you that have just tuned in, earlier this afternoon there was a shoot out at Seattle Grace Hospital. The shooters name has not as yet been released but it has been confirmed that there are 6 dead and over 20 injured. It is reported that the shooter was looking for revenge on a couple of the doctors that work at Seattle where his wife died just a month ago."_

"Oh my word,"

Addison and Naomi turned around at the exclamation and saw the group that they had left in Addison's office ensemble behind them.

"Is this what you wanted to tell us? Did something happen to Derek?" 

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**SB73**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know it has been like a year but I am back so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice.**

"Seattle Presbyterian, please hold."

"Seattle Presbyterian, just a moment please."

That was the answer most people got when they eventually got through to a receptionist at Seattle Presbyterian. Ever since the shooting at Seattle Grace earlier that day people had been calling to find out about various family members or friends that had been at Seattle at the time of the shooting. The day time clerk, whose shift had finished an hour before had been answering calls since the press had released the location of some of the patients from Seattle Grace. With no other hospital named people had immediately started calling Seattle Presbyterian for information.

The phones were ringing off the hook and management had been forced to call in two temps to help the regular day and night clerk deal with the overflow from Seattle Grace. They had considered disconnecting the phones but of course then they may not get critical information.

So when Addison eventually got through to someone who could give her information it was almost an hour after they had seen the news report.

Behind her she could hear the worried conversation between Sam, Naomi and Derek's family. She was glad that Naomi was there as she was keeping Carolyn relatively calm. Carolyn who had already suggested just flying to Seattle was in such a state that even her children were far pressed to think of a situation where she had been half this frantic.

So when eventually Addison got through she was glad that she had not already given in and hung up.

"_Seattle Presbyterian. How can I help you?"_

"Hi. My name is Addison Montgomery, I was wondering if you could help me locate a doctor who may have been injured, Derek Shepherd, he's the head of neuro."

"_Head of Neuro you say let me just check. One moment please….. Yes here it is. Can I ask your relation to the victim please?"_

"I am his ex-wife. I'm actually with his mother and sisters at the moment and I am calling on their behalf."

"_Unfortunately, ma'am there is no head of neuro here. I am sure he has been moved to another hospital, maybe you should try another hospital in the area."_

"So he's not there. You're sure?"

"_I am absolutely positive. The only doctors from Seattle Grace here are a couple of residents and the Chief of Surgery."_

"Thanks for the help."

Addison dropped the phone disappointed and turned to Derek's family.

"I'm sorry they don't know where he is. But Carolyn that does not mean that he is dead or even injured. From what I could tell things are not very organised there and the woman I spoke to didn't even seem to have a record of names or anything like that. I don't think it would be a good idea to just fly up there. I mean just now there is nothing wrong and we land up worrying Derek. I am sure as soon as things settle down someone will phone."

Addison had decided not to mention the phone call Naomi had received on her behalf for many reasons. The first of which being that she did not want to upset any of Derek's sisters or his mother.

"Mom, Addison is right I think we should just wait. Besides if there are any changes I am sure we will see them on the news," Kathleen placed a comforting hand around Carolyn's shoulder.

"Yeah and what if he's not okay? What if while we have been arguing Derek has been dying? What if… what if… what if he's dead?" Carolyn sobbed into her daughters shoulder as she lost control of her emotions.

"Derek is not dead," Amelia said getting up from her position in front of the TV.

"And how do you know that?" Addison asked forgetting for a moment that she was meant to be keeping the rest of the people in the room calm.

"He can't be dead. Someone would have phoned us. His wife would have called or the Chief…" Amelia's words died out as she remembered that the chief was one of the many that had been shot.

"Look Amelia is right if Derek were dead, someone would have at least called. I think our best option right now is to do what was suggested. We should phone some of the other hospitals in the area and keeping watching the news they seem to have more information to offer than anyone else," Naomi steeped in careful of how she worded her feelings so as not to tell them that Derek had indeed been shot and was in critical condition.

"Naomi's right. In fact I'll start calling the hospitals right now. I'll get Dell to help me and anyone else that will and you guys can stay here and keep watching the news," Sam headed for the door before anyone could object. Derek was his friend and he felt bad for Derek's family but there was nothing that he could do by just standing around and besides he had no idea what to say to them especially since he had the suspicion that Naomi knew more than what she was telling.

_ 20 minutes later_

"_As tension mounts outside Seattle Grace Mercy West, pleas from surrounding hospitals seemed to have landed on deaf ears. The request is for worried family members and friends of personnel and patients from Seattle Grace Mercy West to stop calling them asking for information as they have and I quote, "no information regarding patients currently under their care or other hospitals." However just moments ago the head of the SWAT team currently gathered outside the hospital released the names of the personnel that have been found dead in the last hour._

_Among the names is a clerk, at least two nurses, countless doctors and most notably the head of neurosurgery."_

As the people gathered in the waiting room of Oceanside Wellness heard the news they also heard screams and loud sobs coming from the family sitting nearest the TV. At first there was confusion among many of the people in the room but it was not to be that way for long. The woman that had screamed collapsed into the nearest chair sobbing while two of the younger women stared in shock before joining their mother and trying to offer what little comfort they could manage. One of the men behind the reception desk dropped the phone he was holding and collapsed back into his chair while the other man said a quiet thank you to the person on the other end of the line.

The coloured woman who had moments before been pacing was staring at the woman and her daughters, shock clearly etched on her face. The red haired woman who had been standing in the doorway turned around and without a word left the noisy waiting room and headed for her office passing her co-workers whose faces showed sympathy for her loss.

**AN: Okay I hope I did not disappoint after such a long wait. Please review and tell me what you think as I am not sure where to go from here so suggestions would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Here is the next chapter. It is more of a filler than anything else. Thanks to all those who reviewed. ****Please see authors note 3 at the bottom. This is very important.**

**Disclaimer: Private Practice and Grey's Anatomy do not belong to me. I am making use of places, characters and plots for recreational purposes only.**

"Richard, there you are," Adele hurried into Seattle Presbyterian worry etched into her face.

"Adele, what are you doing here? I thought you were only coming back from your sister's tomorrow," Richard looked up from the paperwork he was completing at the front desk. Ever since he could remember Richard had never been a commoner at the hospital unless he counted the time he got into a minor accident and landed up with an injured leg and he never did.

"I heard about the shooting on the radio. They weren't very specific about the people who were injured and I tried to call here but they couldn't tell me anything. How is Derek?"

"He's fine. Last I heard he was trying to get back to work," Richard replied.

"What happened? Who was this guy looking for?" Adele asked.

Richard hesitated as he looked at his wife. He knew if he told her that he was one of the intended targets she would only worry. On the other hand if she found out some other way he would be dead within the hour.

"Mainly Derek, but a few other doctors as well. He was looking for anyone who had been involved in his wives case. She was brain dead; there was no way to save her. He tried to sue Derek but it didn't go far and I think it was too much for him. He intended to die today and he did but not in his chosen manner," Richard looked over at Adele hoping he had provided her with enough information to calm her down.

"Oceanside Wellness, Dale speaking, how can I help you today?"

After Violet and Sheldon had managed to round up the Shepherds and Sam and Naomi and move them into Sam's office things had quieted down in the reception area. Dell had just finished phoning people to reschedule any appointments the doctors still had and the practice had been closed for the rest of the day except for emergencies. Sam had been very clear that Addison, Amelia and himself were not going to be available for the rest of the week maybe even longer

"_Hi, can I please speak to Addison Montgomery."_

"I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery is not available at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"_Yes, please. My name is Meredith Grey, I am phoning on behalf of Derek Shepherd. I just wanted to let her know that Derek was shot but he is recovering. I am sure she has heard the news by now and we don't want her to jump to any conclusions. There is no need for anyone to come down. Also please let them know if they are watching the news any information given about Derek will be about the Chief of Surgery. He will call her as soon as possible."_

"Thank you I will let her know right away. She and the family were very worried."

As Meredith had been speaking, Dale had been making a note of what she said on a small post it. As he dropped the phone he grabbed the note and headed for Sam's office. Just as he was about to walk though, the phone rang. He grabbed the phone and uttered a quick polite hello.

"_Hi, am I specking to Dell, Betsy's father?"_

"Is something wrong?" Dell's heart skipped a beat.

"_Sir, I am afraid there has been a bit of trouble with your daughter and we would appreciate it if you could come down to the school as soon as possible."_

"I will be there in ten minutes."

Dell dropped the phone and grabbed his jacket before heading to the elevator. He halted halfway there and hurried back to the reception.

"Kyle, I'm going to my daughter's school. Please would you give this note to Dr. Montgomery. It is very important. Tell her it's from… white, wait no a Black from the other hospital by her ex."

He thrust the note into Kyle's hand and hurried out of the door.

After dropping the phone, Meredith began to wander toward the other rooms in the hospital. She passed the room of a patient she had been treating before the shoot out and then a room with a patient she recalled seeing with Bailey. The next room was Alex's and she stepped in to peer at the chart and look at her sleeping half-sister before carrying on her journey.

She passed by Owen's room next and waved at Cristina who was watching while one of Seattle Presbyterians doctors checked him over. She passed the room that she knew had held one of Seattle Grace's Mercy West's nurses but now was empty. Finally after more rooms of her co-workers she came to Derek's room. She sighed as she looked into the room and saw Derek once again watching the news.

"I thought I told you not to watch that," Meredith commented as she entered the room.

"I need to. What did Addison say? Had she seen the news? Did you phone my mom?"

"I never spoke to Addison but I left her a message. I told her not to call. No I didn't phone your mother. I think I should though or at least you should. If she hears about this on the news she will just be worried. I highly doubt you told her you had been promoted to Chief of Surgery and I am sure you have watched enough of the news reports to notice how vague they are. Just know they sat something that makes your mom really worry about you."

"Oh," Derek turned his attention back to the TV.

"I'm sorry to interrupt doctors. Dell had to leave something about his daughter. He asked me to give this to Dr. Montgomery, he said your ex called, he mentioned something about a Dr Black too but I didn't catch it," Kyle thrust thee note quickly onto Addison's hands before leaving.

"Addison, what does it say?" Carolyn asked looking up from her position on the couch opposite Violet.

Addison looked down at the note in her hand, it was written in Dell's spidery script.

**Derek was shot… Don't come down… Chief of Surgery… will call.**

_**Authors Note 2: **__**Thanks again to all those who reviewed my last chapter. I would appreciate it if all my readers could take the time to tell me what they thought it really lifts my spirit. That said I have decided that I will dedicate a chapter to my 35**__**th**__**, 42**__**nd**__**, 50**__**th**__** and 64**__**th**__** reviewer of this story.**_

_**Authors Note 3: **__**I have had a lot of people asking if this will be an Addek story. After a lot of thought my answer is no. However I ask everyone to please see the poll on my profile and answer the question. This story will have no romance but if there is enough interest I will write another version of this story; an Addek version and maybe even a MerDer one if there is enough fans reading this. Please let me know what you want so I can get started.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**As a side note I have request to all fanfic authors. I often read fanfics on my phone and if a line separating sections is too long it makes it difficult to do so if possible please try to come up with a shorter indication of separation so cell phone readers like myself can enjoy your writing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so I know I should have had this out last month but I went to book for my learners licence and landed up spending half the day there when I wanted to be writing and then I had to spend time making a satin dress from scratch for a fashion show and that took me something like 4 hours to do. On top of all this I have two huge tests this week and since the beginning of the month there have been many more tests. I needed to study for so all my time just disappeared. I also went away for the long weekend and I didn't take my laptop or Grey's so I couldn't work on the chapter. **  
  
There is nothing that could have been done to change the events of the previous day. It had started out like any other. The doctors and the nurses, the support staff and the patients had come and gone as shifts were changed and patients were released. Rounds took place bright and early, surgeries were performed and patients were lost. But everything changed when one man entered the hospital. He was not a doctor or a nurse. He was neither a patient nor was he on staff. He wasn't there to visit a friend or a family member. No he wasn't there for any reason one would suspect; he was there for revenge.

The man was there for revenge and before he entered he knew exactly what he was going to do. From the short time he had spent there previously he knew that there were no metal detectors and although there were guards they did not search every person that came through the doors. He had cleaned his gun to ensure that it did not jam at a vital moment and had come with extra bullets just in case. His plan once he had entered the hospital was simple; find, shoot and kill.

Only four people were supposed to die that day. Three if he was feeling merciful or got caught. He had approached the front desk, just as he had planned and asked about the whereabouts of the four doctors. He had waited as the women behind the desk had looked through some papers probably looking for a schedule. He had answered the questions she had asked.

Then everything had gone wrong…

"What happened?" Alex Karev opened his eyes to find Mark leaning over him and examining his chest.

"There was a shooting. You're at Seattle Pres," Mark moved away from his patient as he answered the question.

"Reed. She was lying in blood. What happened to her? What about Lexie?"

"Grey is fine. Reed wasn't so lucky she was found dead. Her parents identified her body last night. Charles is also dead. I need to know if you would like me to call anybody. We haven't managed to get the info from personnel, their still trying to find all the files of the staff members that were shot," Mark had no idea why he was comforting the man that was dating thee love of his love all he knew was that he didn't want Lexie to hate him even more than she already did.

"There's nobody. When can I get out. There are things I need to do."

"Karev, you were shot. You almost died. Besides there is still a bullet that needs to be removed. You're a doctor you know the rules."

_**The Seattle Report 24/07/2010**_

_Revenge Shootout_

_Over two dozen injured after hospital shootout._

_On the23 July 2010, at approximately midday, an unidentified gunman entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and opened fire. According to police the gunman who was in his late seventies had lost his wife a month previous at Seattle Grace Mercy West. According to an officer on duty the gunman is in critical condition at an unnamed hospital but is expected to survive._

_In latest figures it has been estimated that at least half a dozen are dead and more are in critical condition at various surrounding hospitals. The Chief of Surgery was unavailable for comment and sources from the scene have hinted at an injury involving the chief although nothing has been confirmed by officials._

_If all goes well Seattle Grace Mercy West is expected to be reopened in a month's time at the latest._

_According to a staff member of Seattle Presbyterian, phones are backed up due to calls from concerned friends and family members. "We had a women phone claiming to be the dead single head of neurosurgeons ex-wife."_

_Concerned members of the public have been asked to contact the Seattle Disaster Management Response Team with any questions regarding the shootout on 555-5555 or 555-8947._

_**Seattle Times 25/07/2010**_

_SHOOTOUT AT LOCAL HOSPITAL_

_Head of Surgery killed and a dozen injured._

_Yesterday afternoon, an unidentified man entered the premises of Mercy West Hospital and shot over 30 workers at the hospital. Officials on the scene have confirmed that 8 staff members of the hospital have been killed and 24 others are in critical condition at Seattle Presbyterian. The gunman himself was shot in the early hours of this morning by SWAT team officials._

_Among the injured is the Chief of Seattle Grace hospital who was apparently attending a meeting at Mercy West. Sources from the scene have also said that he was the reason that man's wife didn't make it after being a car accident early last month._

_The Chief of Mercy West has said in a statement to the press that the hospital will be reopened within the next month. Any member of the public that has been inconvenienced by the closure are asked to contact the hospital on 555-8942 to organize alternative plans._

_All members of public wishing to find out about their loved ones are asked to phone The Response team on 555-5555 or 555-7891 between 8am and 5pm._

_**New Age 26/07/2010**_

_RESPONSE TEAM GIVES NO RESPONSE_

_Members of the public want answers._

_Concerned family and friends of those in the shootout at Seattle Grace on the 23 of this month have been calling the numerous numbers provided for the Emergency Response Team with little to show for it. Callers have been kept on held for hours and cut off at exactly five 'o clock._

"_This has been a disaster and the only people we know may be able to give us answers are keeping bankers hours if they are even keeping any hours," one woman told the New Age._

_After investigating the matter, James Newerd, a concerned family member has concluded that at least one number that has been given out to the public is not the telephone number of any Emergency or response facility. One of the numbers is in fact that of a small furniture store located two blocks from Seattle Grace._

**I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was time to update. Before anybody say's anything the information in the newspapers is meant to be incorrect.**

**I wanted to give you an idea of the upcoming month so you know when to maybe expect an update. So, this week I have three tests; one not so big and two huge ones. I also have a Afrikaans speech that I have written. Next week I have my learners test which I need to study for but it is also midterm so who knows. A week and a half later Harry Potter DH part 2 comes out and I start exams. I finish two weeks later and then I go on camp. After that I am pretty much free for a month unless I decide to work 12 hours a day, 5 days a week. I want the next chapter to have at least 2000 words and I plan to include some Derek, Meredith and Addison and I still need to plan it so…**

**IF YOU EVER GET THE OPPURTUNITY TO SEE JESUS CHRIST SUPER STAR YOU MUST GO. IT IS AMAZING. 'JUDAS' IS A GREAT SINGER AND MARY AND JESUS ARE ALSO QUITE GOOD. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is quicker than I thought it would be so just imagine the note at the end of the last chapter applies to the next chapter I post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice.**

FLASHBACK (Three days ago)

There were things that Addison Montgomery would never admit even to herself. The fear she felt as she read the note that was passed to her was not one of them.

"Addison what does it say," Naomi walked over to Addison and took the note from her numb hands.

"Well that's useless," Naomi looked up from the note before repeating the information to the rest of the people in the room.

"I thought the Chief of Surgery had been shot. Why would he be phoning?" Amelia asked from her position behind the desk.

"Who is Dr Black?" Sam asked.

"Dr Black… Dr Black… maybe he heard wrong maybe it's Dr Grey who phoned, Derek's wife," Addison said softly not even turning around as she spoke.

END FLASHBACK

It was three days after Addison had been handed the note and once again Addison, Sam and Naomi along with the Shepherd family were gathered in Addison's office.

"That's it. I am flying up to Seattle tonight I don't care what this Dr Black or Dr Grey whoever it is has to say. Derek is my son and if he is dead or in hospital no one is going to keep me from seeing him," Carolyn got up from the sofa and headed towards the door.

"Carolyn, I don't think it will do you any good to go rushing out there until you know where he is. Give us until tomorrow and if we don't manage to track him down then you can go. I will even come with you," Addison said.

"Fine, I'll give you one day but I'm leaving tomorrow morning on the first flight to Seattle. Anybody who wants to join me can."

Alex Karev had been sitting in the chair by the window of his room on and off ever since Mark had left the room the previous day . There were a lot of things going through his mind. His brother and sister, Lexi, his mother and the shooting most importantly the moment he had seen Reed's body lying on the floor.

He had never particularly liked her but even he felt sorry for her. Thoughts of what she could have done to offend to the extent that he wanted to shot her had been going through his mind but nothing he had thought seemed like a good enough reason to be shot by a madman.

Before he could start thinking of the reasons for why he himself had been shot, Meredith jolted him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Alex! Hello…"

"What?"

"Have you seen Lexi?"

"Not since I woke up," Alex didn't look at Meredith as he responded.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mer. I'm a bit sore but I am fine. I just want to be left alone for a bit that is all."

"Are you sure cause you're looking a little pale."

"I just got shot what do you expect?" Alex snapped causing Meredith to jump.

"Sorry. You're right. I'll come back later to see how you are doing."

"Owen you can't just leave. At least stay another night so you can be monitored," Cristina was pleading with her boyfriend as he gathered the few things he had had on him when he had been admitted.

"Cristina, I'm fine. The bullet is out and everything is normal. I've been here for two nights already and nobody here has found anything to be concerned about. Besides I will have you with me, you're a doctor and I am doctor so stop worrying. The guy who looked at me said that would be okay and I'm sure it will be," Owen pulled Cristina closer to him as he spoke.

"I'm not sure I agree with you or this guy as you call him. Owen, you were shot."

"It's not like I haven't been shot before or been in worse condition for that matter. I don't want to stay here another night, I don't even want to stay here another hour. I just want to go home with you."

Cristina sighed and thought about what Owen had said. He had a point he had been here for two days already and even she couldn't find anything to suggest that there was anything wrong with him.

"If anything happens to you while you are at home I am not taking responsibility. It'll be up to you to get yourself to a hospital I am warning you."

"Hey guys, here are some articles about the shooting," Sam had taken it upon himself to search the internet for any news about the shooting. "There is a number for a response team we can try in Seattle."

"Where? Let me see," Addison came up behind Sam and skimmed the article before picking up the phone on her desk and calling one of the numbers given.

"It's engaged let me try the other one," Addison tried the second number and after getting a ringtone put it on loud speaker so that the whole room could hear what was being said.

"_Please hold, your call is important to us."_

"_You are currently 367__th__ in the line. We currently have 10 operators on duty."_

The people in the office sat in silence while the same lines were spoken over and over. After ten minutes they had managed to move up to 362nd in the line.

"_The time is 5 'o clock. We are sorry for the inconvenience but the operators are now closed. Please try again in the morning from 8 'o clock or try 555-1543 for Seattle Grace or 555-3642 for a directory of hospitals in the surrounding area."_

Addison groaned as she dropped the receiver and took to pacing the room in irritation. Carolyn and her children, who had looked up when Addison had put the phone on loud speaker had turned back to staring at their hands. Naomi, got up from her seat on the edge of the sofa and joined Sam who had picked up the receiver that Addison had moments ago abandoned and dialled the numbers the response team had given.

"_Eleanor's furniture is closed. Our trading hours are from 7 to 6 Monday to Friday. Sorry for any inconvenience."_

"Great, a furniture store. That's a lot of help." Sam sighed.

"Derek, I know you want to help save him but there is no way that you can perform surgery at the moment," Meredith said.

"It's my fault he was shot. He was just doing his job and this is how he pays for it," Derek was collecting the clothes Meredith had brought earlier in the week when he had first been admitted.

She had just finished telling Derek everything that had happened since he had been shot, including her miscarriage when they had heard the announcement for a trauma team in room 208. Meredith had immediately recognised the room number and gone to find out what had happened. Unfortunately Derek had overheard and had immediately jumped in to try and do more.

"Derek, it is not your fault. It is nobody's fault except the man who pulled the trigger. The best way for him to survive is to let somebody else perform the surgery. We can try and arrange for you to be allowed in the gallery or something but you are definitely not operating alone," Meredith said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I agree with your wife, Dr Shepherd," Derek's doctor entered the room as Meredith finished speaking. "We have managed to find a neuro-surgeon in LA who has very good credentials. We have chopper that is leaving in an hour but if you would like I would be happy to arrange for you and your wife to fly down there as well. Especially since they have a pretty good fertility specialist down there and a gynae who can take a look at your wife since you refused to let any of our doctors look at her."

It took a while but eventually they were able to convince Derek that this was the best option for everybody.

The Next Day…

"Dell, here is a number where you can reach us in Seattle. We should be back by the Monday if everything is alright," Addison had stopped by the practice on her way to the airport to meet up with the Shepherds and Sam who was also going along.

"We have a problem. I got a call from Seattle, ten minutes ago. Some doctor from Seattle Presbyterian. He has requested that you, Naomi and Amelia meet with him at the local hospital. He's bringing up a patient that needs neuro-surgery. Apparently he was shot in the chest or the shoulder or something and now he needs surgery and the surgeon down there is out of action and somebody recommended Amelia. He said to tell you that he needs you and Naomi to stick around for another patient as well."

"Do you have a number for him?"

"Yes. I do," dell replied lifting up a small post-it note.

"Good phone him and tell him that Amelia and I will be up there in a couple of hours. It's easier than him coming here," Addison turned around and started to walk towards the elevator as she spoke.

"I would but they are almost here. Would suggest you tell the rest of the family to go ahead and then you and Amelia can catch up with them later."

"Damn, fine. Call Amelia tell her about the change in plan than call Naomi and get her to meet me at the hospital. We may as well do this as quickly as possible.

**AN: This chapter is 1 611 words long. This is longer than I usually write as I am not ne to delve into pointless details often and I do not enjoy rushing the story. **

**Poll: Who do you think the 'him' is that needs surgery? Also how many chapters do you think should be included to do relatively one episode of Grey's Anatomy?**

**Also when you read keep in mind that the story is called Half a Story, so yes details are left out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It has been a while since I last updated and even I can admit that I had the time to do so. I have been thinking about this chapter for a while and I am still not happy with it. **

Amelia Shepherd was not pleased about the phone call she had received from Dell as she was getting ready to board a plane for Seattle. Even though Derek and her had, had their differences in the past she didn't know what she would do if he died. She remembered the night her father had been shot. It had all been for a watch. A gold chained, round faced watch that he had received from her mother as an anniversary present after Kathleen had accidently broken the previous one. She remembered the sound of the shots. Three shots one after another straight into her father's chest. It was the first one that had been fatal; it had hit her father above the heart and even without the two subsequent bullets that entered his chest, he would have bled out by the time the ambulance had arrived.

For Amelia Shepherd three was the number of death. It had been three bullets shot by one of three men on the third day of March while three of his children had watched him die.

"Addison, you don't need to be here," Naomi said as she spotted her friend entering the hospital.

"What? Naomi, hasn't Dell phoned you yet?" Addison asked as she started to pass Naomi.

"He did and then I phoned the flight co-ordinator to find out the exact details. Their bringing in a male victim in his thirties with spinal injuries from a gunshot wound. The woman Dell mentioned had a miscarriage and is only coming here for fertility advice because her husband is one of the doctors who will be assisting on the case. If you leave now you can still make it to the airport," Naomi rushed her speech while trying to keep up with the red head's pace.

"Is that all? Is this why I was called because some woman is tagging along with her brainless husband that can't even find a competent neurosurgeon on his end of the country," Addison spun on her heal and without waiting for a response headed back in the direction she had come.

It seemed fate had it in not only for the Shepherds but for Sam and Addison as well. The flight to Seattle that had been scheduled to leave at 11:15 landed up leaving at 12:30. Then they had, had to stop and touch down barely ten minutes later and wait while the aircraft was inspected by airport staff. After an hour of standing about the aircraft they were once again cleared for take-off. So it was with little patience that they arrived in Seattle at 18:00 that evening and caught a cab to Seattle Presbyterian.

When they had almost reached the hospital Sam put his phone on too check if he had any messages and discovered that Dell had been trying desperately to get hold of him since 12:00 that afternoon and what Sam discovered as he listened to Dell's voice for the tenth time was that the whole day had been for nothing.

Richard Webber had dealt with many things while he had been Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace. There had been bombs and interns with cancer. There had been his own tumour and the near drowning of Meredith Gray. There had been a shooting on the hospital roof that left one of his attendings unable to perform solo surgeries. He had dealt with cut LVAD wires and the personal problems of his staff that far outweighed the hospitals own problems. Richard Webber had dealt with many things while being Chief of Surgery but he had never dealt with a mass casualty that resulted in the deaths of more than half a dozen people.

In some ways he felt guilty. He had been the one to handle the case that had led a man to shoot dozens of people. He had been the one that had not tried hard enough and yet it wasn't him who had been shot. No it was his friends and co-workers. People he had worked with for many years and people he had hardly known.

Miranda Bailey was a failure at least in her own mind. She had lied. Yes, it had saved her life but it hadn't been much use. At first she had tried to convince herself that she had done it for the right reasons. She needed to live so she could save Charles. If she had been shot there would have been no one that could have helped either of them. The truth was that she had done it for her son and for Eli, a man she hardly knew. She had done it out of fear. No matter how much people tried to comfort her with words that were meant for people that had been brave; for people who had done the right thing, she knew what she had done was the wrong thing. She had cowered under a bed while somebody else – a human being – had been shot and she had done nothing.

Miranda Bailey had sat there while a man had died and there hadn't been anything she could do about it and that was entirely her fault.

**27/07/2010 Seattle Press**

**SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST TO CLOSE?**

**Hospital may be closed after mass casualty shootout.**

_Rumours have been abroad about the impending closure of Seattle Grace Mercy West, where a week ago 8 people were killed and 26 others were left in a critical condition. According to an insider the hospital board have been in discussion since Monday evening and many are in favour of the hospital closing, at least for a little while if not forever. _

_This comes after concerns over safety issues. In 2006 another shootout occurred at the hospital leaving only the shooter dead but an attending injured. A year later a bomb exploded on the hospitals surgical floor killing a member of the bomb squad. The hospital, which has been open for over three decades, has no metal detectors or any other means of ensuring that guns are not brought onto the premises. A staff member at the hospital said in an interview on Monday, "I have worked here for 6 months after originally working at Mercy West and I have never been as terrified as I was after the shooting. I don't think I want to go back even if it does reopen."_

_Mercy West and Seattle Grace merged 6 months ago due to budget cuts in the area. Over a hundred people lost their jobs in the merge. If the hospital were to close hundreds more would be without jobs and the city would be left with one less hospital although sources from the hospital board have speculated that the board are considering opening Mercy West once more._

**AN: If anybody would like an update on my progress while I write as well as my plans for the future regarding check out my website. There is a link on my profile.**

**Review please.**


End file.
